


We Were Not Taught How to Fall in Love, Only How to Pick Ourselves Back Up

by bachtoreality



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: The latest chapter fucked me up, yo.





	1. A Gift, Like a Proposal, Only Fails if Not Proposed.

“Why the hell would I want an earring from some chicken dick like you?” The red head was covered in sweat. He had just spent the better half of an hour using a meager keychain flashlight and a heart shaped barbie magnet looking for the small black stud. It wasn't until forty minutes in that He Tian huffed, “The magnet won't pick it up idiot. It's actual white gold. Like I'd buy some cheap shit like that.”

 

His cheeks were red. It really didn't suit his pale, lithe masculine appearance.

 

“How the fuck could I tell the difference? Metal is metal, right?”

 

He Tian rolled his eyes hard and left the balcony with a huff. Shan could hear the muted dropping puff of a body hitting his mattress.

 

He looked down into his mother's cherry tomato plants for what felt like the fifteenth time and saw a glint reflect off a particularly snarled branch of unripened green fruits.

 

“Found it!”

 

The bed creaked as He Tian raised himself on sharp elbows.

 

He watched as Shan cradled the stud in a clawed hand, giving it up to him to inspect.

 

“What's the occasion anyways, hot shot? Gonna ask me to prom or something?” Leering wasn't Mo Go Shan's specialty and the words seemed stale coming from him. The mocking tone seemed to fit the man on the bed more than they did him. It still didn't stop He Tian from going slightly red and his face flitting with minute emotions that tried desperately to tie themselves beneath the reeds of calm.

 

It would have fooled someone distracted, someone who didn't know better. Unfortunately Mo Go Shan knew him uncomfortably well.

 

“You... You like me, don't you?” Shan is looking down at the beautiful raven haired man below him. The air is still, waiting for an answer. Longer it lingers with out one. The only noise the slight thrumming of a stirred pot outside the room and the subtle breaths of the two youths sharing the first inklings of deep emotions. The air was tense, with the kind of dreaded anticipation only two people jumping into something unseen, fearing rejection and worse- what is next if rejection is not in store.

 

He Tian moved first. Shan was a close second, moving backwards and anticipating a hit, a punch for insinuating the most powerful (or perhaps second most powerful) mafia leader's son to be gay. Instead he found himself in a locking kiss, demanding and hot. His back painfully making contact with his bedroom door. He could hear his mother inquire from the kitchen, asking what the noise was.

 

But in that moment, for him, all that he could feel, all that he knew was the man before him.

 

The captivating man that seemed to take over every part of his life.

 

The red head broke the kiss off and peered into lusty black eyes.

 

“What the fuck.” Shan said it like a prayer. His knees were weak. His pants were embarrassingly tented.

 

He Tian smirked as he leaned in to grab his clothed cock.

 

“I've wanted to do this for a long time, Don't Close Mountain.”

 

“That name is so fucking stupid and you know it.”

 

“You don't even know what it means.”

 

“That's not the point. Get your hand out of there. My mom-”

 

“Does that turn you on?”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you...”

 

“After dinner come home with me.”

 

“Why would-”

 

“Come home with me please.” He ended the sentence with another jerk of his cock.

 

“Ah! Stop that!”

 

“If you want to continue this make some excuse during dinner to come home with me. If you really want to have nothing else to do with me say nothing. I'll go home alone and you won't hear from me again.”

 

“That's an excessive plan, and you know it.”

 

“It's the only one I've got.” He winked at the red head, “also your mom called us in for dinner like five minutes ago.”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake.”

 

 


	2. Untutored Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mo Guan Shan's Mom, she just wanted to have a nice dinner.

The entirety of dinner is spent in an exaggerated fashion with swifts kicks to shins whenever He Tian says something dangerously close to lacivious. Shan's mother naturally gushes over the handsome raven headed man, asking him millions of questions about how the two of them came to be friends and if he could help Shan's meager grades. It's insanely embarrassing and the red head has to excuse himself twice to keep from punching the smirking asshole sitting across from him. The last straw is when he catches He Tian rubbing his foot against the leg of his chair. What the fuck.

 

It's too much.

 

“Wait, what do you mean that wasn't your leg? Do you mean I was playing footsie with a chair for the last fifteen minutes?” He Tian seems genuinely at a loss.

 

“Oh my god I hate you so fucking much why do I keep associating with you?”

 

“That's simple, because I'm such a god damn delight.”

 

“My mom can not find out about this.”

 

“And by this you mean...”

 

“I mean that you've got some big gay hard on for me and my mom has never had a heart attack before

but finding that out might truly push her chances of keeping that record.”

 

“I don't think you need to worry about that. I mean, your mom kind of loves me. Hey, if this doesn't work out do you think I'd be a good step dad?”

 

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Shan is sitting idly at the dinner table, waiting for her son and his friend to come back. She still has a laundry list of things to ask He Tian. Like how his family is doing, who his family is, and does he have a family even? Surely, so.

 

She's clearing some of the clutter from the table, setting out a small orangette mousse she had made rather hastily for dessert. Nothing like greeting company with something sweet.

 

The round moulded figure was quite pert and inviting. It had three clementines adorned by a small disk of dark chocolate.

 

From the other room, where the two young men had adjorned, something about He Tian wanted to check out her cherry tomatoes that she had spent all spring saving from the frosts and pruning tirelessly after they had a bad case of browning, there was a loud thump and she could feel the table shake with the impact. The mousse deflated, the disk fell to the table with a sad flop and broke in two, the clementines rolled dejectedly off the table and under the oven.

 

She sighed and tossed the sad pancake of mush in the garbage.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two men slowly walked out of the room. The taller one sporting a shiner and the shorter sporting one on the opposite side.

 

“So uh, ma I was thinking I should probably go study with He Tian. Is it cool if I spend the night?”

 

Her face lit up. So did He Tian's.

 

“Of course honey! Let me pack you guys some snacks and left overs! You guys are going to need your energy.”

 

“I'll say- ow.” He Tian grabbed his side and whispered to Mo Guan Shan, “you punch like a kitten.”

 

Once Mrs. Shan deemed the weighty bags respectably cumbersome with fruits, leftovers from dinner and two toasted yams.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did she even have those on hand?” He Tian says as they are descending the narrow stair case leading out of the apartment complex.

 

“It's hard to say with my mom, man.” Mo Guan Shan replies.

They eventually reach the last few steps and Shan immediately spots which car is He Tian's. It's the one that definitely doesn't belong in this neighborhood.

 

As a matter of fact some dumb pre teens are taking glamour shots on the hood of the car. It's red, big

and insanely impractical.

 

“Wanna see something fucking hilarious?” He Tian nudges him smirking that devious grin he only reserves for when he's preparing to be a huge asshole.

 

“Why do you even ask?”

 

A whole cacophony of sound erupts from the beast of a car, an alarm that sounds more like an army raid- and the kids jump nearly a foot in the air and scatter into vacant lot nearby, they leave, cursing in a way that only those with no understanding of discretion could.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive over was mostly silent. It felt like a death march. Where to go from here? What to do when they got there?

 

He Tian's driving helped alleviate some of the tension by providing another vehicle for tension. He narrowly avoided pedestrians, went wildly above posted speed limits and used oncoming lanes as passing lanes.

 

Somehow they made it home without dying in a fiery crash.

 

Mo Guan Shan had gripped so tightly to the dashboard that when his hands finally moved there were stiff imprints of his fingers left behind.

 

The car rumbled off and they sat in still, tense silence.

 

“You don't have to come up if you don't w-” He Tian was silenced by lips meeting his own.

 

“I want to do this.” Kiss slicked lips spoke to him, green piercing eyes saw through him and left only the truth, he felt withered in a way only the weariness of love pronounced could.

 

 


End file.
